Dratini
Dratini (Japanese: ミニリュウ Miniryū) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology It has a white circle like gem on its forehead, and its eyes are light purple. It has two developing wings at the sides of its head, which grow to be enormous as it evolves. It has a white belly, and is light blue the rest of the way. Dratini looks like some sort of snake or sea monster. Dratini are born large, and as they shed their skin, they grow larger. They have a massive amount of energy rapidly increasing inside of their bodies, hence, they have great strength which grows exponentially as they evolve. Special abilities Shed Skin- Every turn there is a 1 in 3 chance of removing a burn, paralysis, sleep, poison, or frozen condition. Evolution Dratini evolves into Dragonair at level 30, who then evolves into Dragonite at level 55. Game info Game locations |redblue = Safari Zone |rbrarity = Rare |yellow = Safari Zone and Team Rocket Game Corner |yrarity = Uncommon |goldsilver = Route 45 and Dragon's Den |gsrarity = Uncommon |crystal = Route 45 and Dragon's Den |crarity = Uncommon |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Safari Zone |frlgrarity = Rare |diamondpearl = Mt. Coronet via Fishing |dprarity = Uncommon |platinum = Mt. Coronet |ptrarity = Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver = Dragon's Den Goldenrod Game Corner (2,100 coins) |hgssrarity = Uncommon |blackwhite = Dragonspiral Tower via Fishing |bwrarity = Common |black2white2 = Dragonspiral Tower |b2w2rarity = Common |xy=Route 21 (Good Rod) |xyrarity=Rare }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Long considered a mythical Pokémon until recently, when a small colony was found living underwater. |yellow=The existence of this mythical Pokémon was only recently confirmed by a fisherman who caught one. |gold=It is born large to start with. It repeatedly sheds its skin as it steadily grows longer. |silver=This Pokémon is full of life energy. It continually sheds its skin and grows steadily larger. |crystal=It sheds many layers of skin as it grows larger. During this process, it is protected by a rapid waterfall. |ruby=Dratini continually molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels. |sapphire=Dratini molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels. |emerald=A Dratini continually molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels. |firered=Even the young can exceed 6.5 feet in length. It grows larger by repeatedly shedding skin. |leafgreen=Long considered a mythical Pokémon until recently, when a small colony was found living underwater. |diamond=It is called the "Mirage Pokémon" because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found. |pearl=It is called the "Mirage Pokémon" because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found. |platinum=It is called the "Mirage Pokémon" because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found. |heartgold=It is born large to start with. It repeatedly sheds its skin as it steadily grows longer. |soulsilver=This Pokémon is full of life energy. It continually sheds its skin and grows steadily larger. |black=It is called the "mirage Pokémon" because so few has seen it. |white=It is called the "mirage Pokémon" because so few has seen it. |black 2=It is called the "mirage Pokémon" because so few has seen it. |white 2=It is called the "mirage Pokémon" because so few has seen it. |x=It is called the "Mirage Pokémon" because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found. |y=This Pokémon is full of life energy. It continually sheds its skin and grows steadily larger.}} Appearances In the anime In the anime, Dratini first appeared in the episode "The Legend of Dratini". This episode is set in the Safari Zone, and sees Ash and the Safari Warden protect a Dragonair and Dratini. This episode was banned outside of Japan due to the Warden and Team Rocket threatening several characters with a gun. 3D Models |border= |xyspr=147_-_dratini.gif }} Trivia *Dratini is one of the four basic stage Pokémon, that can evolve at least one time, which can learn Hyper Beam by level up. The others are: Larvitar, Remoraid, and Trapinch. *Dratini's prototype name was Dragoon. Origin It seems to be based on some Sea Snake while its name appears to be known as small dragon.